The Past Repeats With a Twist
by Gentle Agony
Summary: Duo finds his sister. She falls for Wufei. Will he fall for her when he finds out her secret? with all good news there is usually bad news. A new oppresive military groups calling themself Neo-OZ has risen. Will they be like OZ or learn fromthe mistakes?
1. Intro

Okay, this is my first fan fiction. I am not completely sure how to start. It was one of those spur of the moment kind of things. I need reviews though. I cannot know how people feel about the story if they don't tell me. So please, I am begging you, review this story.

This was rated PG-13 for content. Some of the language may not be suitable for some maturity levels. There are also homosexual relations. If any of that kind of thing offends you in any way then please go back an choose a different story. I am not here to offend anyone. There are 1X2 and 3X4 relationships. Wufei is the only straight one. I not one for the Wufei/Treize pairings myself. Any way please enjoy the story though.

Here is a brief summary of what should happenL I cannot guarantee it will happen exactly like this but it should be close.)

Duo receives a letter from some woman that he doesn't know. Or at least he doesn't think so. She is in truth his long lost twin sister. She is one of the leaders of a rebel faction out to stop a controlling military group calling themselves Neo-OZ. They are much like the ones before them. They are far more controlling than the previous group though. She tries to convince the old pilots to join her cause but some of them are skeptical. What will they do? Will she succeed? Who will be victorious?

Again I ask you to please send me reviews. Thanks.


	2. The Meeting

Title: A Sister! Wouldn't Have Guessed

Author: Silver Elseth

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing. Nor do I have any part of the company. This is just a story and that is it. It is something I made up on my on free will and have decided to share it with people.

Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. If all you readers could give me reviews on what you think it would be appreciated. That way I know what people like and what I need to improve on. Thanks!

"Hey! Duo! You have a letter here. It is from a girl named Lily. I have never heard you mention that name." Trowa exclaimed as he handed Duo the unopened letter.

Heero raised a brow. "A letter from a woman. Have you been keeping a woman on the side of our relationship?" He smiled a smile that only Trowa saw.

"No He-chan. I don't' know who this person is. May be I shouldn't open it. It could be some threatening not or something." Duo's eyes grew wide at the thought. He lay the envelope down on the coffee table in front of him. Then as though nothing had crossed his mind or interrupted his thoughts, Duo exclaimed, "Lets all go out tonight. I know this great bar and Quatre can be the designated driver, since he doesn't drink. Heh, maybe we can even find Wu-man a girl. Since he is the only straight one here and he wont' go out with Sally. Though I can't see why there." He gave one of his devilish grins.

" I think that sounds like fun." Quatre stated, "We haven't gone out as a group in a long time. And I also agree with Duo. Maybe we can find someone for Wufei."

Later that evening:

At a local bar, a woman was serving a calm bunch of characters. You see it was only 5:00 p.m. So, the bar was still serving customers supper. The place served as a place for people to grab a cheap, quick meal in the day and a bar at night. Drinks started being served around 8:00 or so. So the place was still pretty calm.

The woman had long brown hair pulled into braided pigtails. It kept her hair out of her way and at the same time kept her hair close enough that she could easily grab it to play with it. The hair itself was about to her knees when in the braids. The hair was well kept with no split ends. Her eyes were a vibrant, dark violet that just glittered in the right light or when she was happy or smiled. Her eyes seemed to glow when you looked into them. She wore a form-fitting light blue shirt with a black choker with a small charm hanging from it. She wore well-fitted pants that flared out at the legs and reach bout her hips. This bar wasn't in the worst but the place wasn't the best. Oh well, it was summer and customers must not have been offended because they kept coming back.

She had just placed an order down at its table when the doors came open. In walked a group of guys. Two were obviously a couple, which no one seemed to care. Two others were possibly couples but it would take some watching them to figure out for sure. The other seemed a loner. Just kind of there in the mixed group.

They walked over to a table that was cleared and that no one was apparently sitting at and sat down. The woman walked over to them, introduced herself as Lily, gave them menus and asked what they would like to drink. She took their drink orders and told them she would be back in a bit with their drinks and to see if they were ready to order. "Okay", Duo piped up and Quatre closed with a "Thank you."

The pilots got to talk and never made the connection that her name was the same name of the person that sent Duo the letter. She stopped at a few other tables to make sure everyone at them had everything they needed or to give them their bills. She then continued on to the counter and got the drinks for the pilots. After returning to their table, Lily got the orders for their meals. Trowa asked what her name was again and then it hit him. "Hey, Duo. Isn't that name of the person on the return address on that letter you got today?"

"You know Trowa," Duo exclaimed, " You're right, it is. Um, Miss, have you written any letters recently to a Duo Maxwell?"

"Let me think on that one and I'll get back to you after I take your orders back to the kitchen." She answered. She walked back to the kitchen and disappeared for awhile. When she returned she said, "No, not that I can recall." She was lying. Wufei could tell but he said nothing. Not at the moment any way.

"Oh, okay." Duo said disappointedly.

As the night went on, Lily was relieved of her table waiting duties and put behind the counter. She was better and faster at making drinks than the other girl behind the counter. Wufei drank his drink at a steady pace and decided not to wait until the girl came around to get his glass to refill it. Instead he went up to the counter and asked Lily for a refill. As she was mixing the drink, he began to talk to her. "You were lying to us back there. Weren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" she quipped back at him without missing a beat in the drink mixing.

"The fact that you looked over every ones faces except his. You never made any eye contact with him. Need I go on?"

"So, I was lying. What does it matter he doesn't remember me? It has been 12 years since the last time we saw each other. Did he ever read the letter?"

"No, not that I know of. What do you mean, doesn't remember you? You two know each other?" Wufei said with increasing curiosity.

"It doesn't matter. Just forget this conversation ever happened, okay? It will remain between you and I and you will forget it if anyone ask you about it. Have I made myself clear?", Lily stated. Wufei nodded and took up his drink and returned to the table.

As the night progressed, the crowds grew and died with the usuals coming and getting what they always do. Lily new them all and they and she were on a first name basis. There were about ten people that were in there every night to every other night. At around 9:00, Heero waved for a waitress to come. He said, "Can we please have the check?" and she went to get it.

The pilots paid and left. All except Wufei. He stayed behind and told them that he would catch up. Instead of sitting at the table by himself, he walked up to the bar and sat on a stool. There were those bar peanuts there and some pretzels. He order a basket of breadsticks and another drink. He and Lily said few things to one another while he remained at the bar. He was hoping to get something from her about her and Duo's relationship past. But his trials were to no avail. _Oh well,_ he thought,_ Perhaps another time. Maybe I will come back here another night. Best get going though. The others will worry. Oh how I have changed._

He paid his new bill and got up to leave when Lily stopped him. "Hey! You!," she shouted, " You are in no shape to walk home on your own. Where do you live?" She smiled.

He blinked and looked at her blankly. Alright. You can drive me home.", he said.

"Over there is the phone. You can call your friends so they won't worry." She smiled.

As the night went on, Lily continued to serve drinks and didn't allow Wufei to have any more. He had too many when he tried to leave. That's why she stopped him. Besides, he's a Gundam pilot. It would make her look cool and be the envy of the other girls if she were seen with him. But, what should she care about that. She was never cool before.

At about 11:00, Lily's shift was over. She finished her rounds and grabbed her time card. She punched out and grabbed her windbreaker from the rack. It was spring and the nights still got a little chilly. Lily and Wufei walked out to her car and she helped him. He just sat there. He was tired. She got in the driver's side and started the car. As they were driving to Wufei's place, he began to talk to her. He talked about anything that came to mind. About how duo was doing and how they got through the war alive and how he missed the fighting a bit. She talked back and asked if Duo ever mentioned a twin sister he hadn't seen in many years, but had lived at the church with her and the pastor and nun when he was young. As they were pulling into the drive, Wufei replied, "No. He doesn't talk much about that."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks anyway. Want me to walk you in?", Lily said.

"No, I think I will be alright. Thank you for the ride home.", was his reply.

Wufei walked into the house. _Was she saying that she is Duo's sister? Twin sister?! I thought they looked a bit alike, but I would never have thought that. Maybe I am thinking too far into it. It was just her asking. But…_ he walked up the stairs and closed the door to his room. He got himself ready for bed and lay down.

Meanwhile across town, Lily was just getting home to her apartment . She unlocked the door and entered the small room, closing and locking the door behind her. There was a message on her machine. It was from her "boss". In truth she was part of a rebel faction out to protect the people from the likes of a secret organization known as Neo-OZ. The rebel faction was small, but it had its power in the people. She joined in hope that her brother had heard of it and had joined with his friends. But he had not so she in and now there was no way out but treason and she refused to do that. For the people she must fight and protect what was. And prevent the past from repeating itself. She got herself ready for bed and fell asleep not long after laying down.

This is only part one. There will be more parts to come. So, if you liked this part keep checking for the next editions to the story.

Please, I beg of anyone reading this, send me reviews! I need some more from people other than my friends. I need to know what you like. !


End file.
